Isao Tsukada
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Isao Tsukada, to Riko Aida |} Isao Tsukada (塚田功, Tsukada Isao) is a 2nd Year Student at Rakuzan High School, and a previous writer for CanCam, who now works for Tokyo Journal. She is constantly interviewing the Generation of Miracles. Appearance Isao is tall for her age, standing at 5'6". She has wide turquoise eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She has voluminous cocoa brown hair that stops mid-back when let out. Her bangs are cut in a slightly messy style. Although normally worn out with some type of scrunchie to create a high ponytail, her hairstyle changes throughout the series, going from the previous style to a side ponytail. Isao can easily be seen wearing the Rakuzan uniform with tights. Her casual outfits are various, but the most common is a short sleeved mint-colored shirt that shows her belly button, steel blue shorts, and gray mid-calf sneakers. Personality Isao is an optimistic and kind person. Talkative by nature, she tends to worry about if she "overpowers" quiet people such as Chihiro, which can result in a silence very awkward to her. Socially, she is able to handle many people at one time, and does her best to tend to everybody's needs, which is always a "50/50 roll of dice." A very busy girl due to the level of commitment her job requires, she can frequently be seen rushing around with stacks of notes in hand. Despite her knowing it'd be for the best if she became more organized, her main motive is finishing things so she will have extra time, meaning whatever means work in the moment are what she'll go with. Though eccentric and satisfied with her life, she often feels insecurity around how her personality affects other people. More specifically, her tendency to desire control over anything she can get her hands on and more. She has trouble remembering peoples' faces. Skills Intuition While not really a skill, Isao considers it such, able to consider most factors by practice. Digital-Oriented According to a conversation with Kise, she spends at least 40 percent of her time when working on a computer, editing the website or communicating with sources for articles. This makes her very versed in Leadership She has many traits of a good leader, such as dedication, optimism, and easy to work with, but she can be extremely bossy, leading to disagreements. She's still learning how to control her impulse. Asperity While not extremely versed in basketball, she is highly proficient in American football. Because of the brutal nature of the sport, she is a very rough player with every sport she attempts. Taiga notes her rough style is useful, particularly because of the height difference that exists between her and most players. Isao constantly says how one day she will challenge Makoto. In fact, she has had two broken noses, a torn soleus muscle, and even a fractured larynx that nearly killed her. History As a very young girl, Isao could form sentences and read. Being taken outdoors almost every day, she developed an ability to greet people professionally and ask questions, sometimes in a blunt manner. Bossy by nature, she constantly had to be reminded others need to be taken into account. She has a very large family, although they are all extended family members. They would visit often, and as such, she had many cousins, most of which were older than her. The focus of conversations shifted from her personal achievements to that of others, making her feel left out. While in middle school, she was extremely focused on getting good marks in order to impress those she watched attention from. Not caring too much for how she came off to people, she would become standoffish and easily angered, letting her bossy side come out often. She says that's one of the main reasons she's having issues of that sort now. She'd get into fights easily, but began to pull it together once realizing getting herself suspended wasn't going to help her grades or reputation. For a time, she was absent from Rakuzan due to the fact that her father stopped working to take therapy. Therefore, most of the income came from her mother who couldn't afford sending her there. 'Relationships' Takao Kazunari They've met each other before and hit it off quite well. Their personality and interests are similar, so when possible, Isao will ask to casually go out with him. She's said that she finds his height sort of comforting (as they're only three inches apart), considering she's around tall people a lot. Akashi Seijuro Ryōta Kise Quotes * "You'd do well in our body and fitness department! Although, I'm not too sure if your attitude would be applicable to some girls' self-esteem issue situations.." - To Aomine * "I didn't know the level of disdain that I have for this project existed." * "He's even more beautiful than me..." - Talking about Mibuchi Trivia * She has two phones;one for work, the other for leisure * Her motto is "Make a clean sweep." * Her best subject is Mathematics * She loves reading manga—her favorite being Jormungand * Her mother is a fujoshi * Her favorite food is beef Yakiniku with fries * She calls Midorima "Arugula" ( ルッコラ, Rukkōra) from time to time * She has a mother and father who is currently in the hospital due to injuries from a car crash * Her alternate job would be an actress * She can surf * The player she has her eyes on is Atsushi Murasakibara * Her official measurements are 96-80-56cm (37-31-22in;32C) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Paparazzi Category:Rakuzan High Category:DRAFT